


Tales of the Potter-Malfoy's new born baby

by FerretLovesPotions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerretLovesPotions/pseuds/FerretLovesPotions
Summary: This is about the 2 month old daughter of the little Potter - Malfoy family.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest





	Tales of the Potter-Malfoy's new born baby

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest. I thank @andithiel for beta-ing this work.

It was 3 in the morning when it started again. Draco was sleeping heavily on the couch because it was near the nursery, while Harry was on the bed. What sounded as a war cry, was actually a baby's cries for something. 

Draco, being the light sleeper he was, woke up with a start. He heard the baby and rushed into the nursery before it woke Harry up. Penelope Nova Potter-Malfoy was their beautiful daughter who had the potential of wailing as often as she could. Draco saw that her nappy was wet and started changing it, holding his breath. She finally stopped crying to his relief when it was removed.

"You have so much joy in waking your papa up, huh? Not that I mind it. But if I change your nappy again, you're going to wet it again. Then why should I change it and not just leave you freely?" Draco asked his daughter as he changed her clothes. But she was watching her surroundings with awe. 

His husband Harry gave birth to Penelope 2 months ago, and from that moment on, it was such a rush for them. At times they still didn't know why she was crying. 

"Yes you can leave her freely. But then you’ll have to change her sheets twice so it won't affect her," Harry said and came inside the room. "Hermione told me that there's a nappy that cleans itself once filled and works only during nights. We'll go to the baby store tomorrow morning and get her new things. Let me put on a nappy for now," he said, taking her out of her tiny bed.

Once changed, she was playing with Harry's nose and pulled Draco's hair. She finally went to sleep after an hour, and knowing that she wouldn't be waking up again at night, Draco went to sleep in the bed. 

•●•●•●•●•

Next morning, Harry was making eggs and toast when Draco came in with a sleepy Penny. He placed her firmly on his hip and went to Harry. "Good morning honey. It smells good," he said, looking at the eggs. Harry smiled and turned to kiss him when Penny started crying.

They jumped apart and looked at her to find what caused her sudden outbreak. Harry decided that she might be hungry. He took her from Draco and gave her milk in a cute bottle. Draco served the eggs and toast for them and waited for him. Once she finished drinking, Harry patted her till she burped. 

He kept her on his lap and started eating. "Hey Draco,can we go to the baby store at 10 today?" Harry asked. 

Draco just nodded and went on eating. He was not really a morning person and being interrupted while about to kiss Harry made his mood even fouler. Harry, knowing him, chuckled and pecked him. 

•●•●•●•●•

When they reached the baby shop, Harry went through his mental list on the things their daughter needed. The difference in carrying her during pregnancy and after birth was that he could now happily show off his daughter to others. 

Draco had strapped her to himself before apparating there. She was sleeping heavily as they went through the things they needed. When they went to the nappy section, the particular brand was not there. Draco went up to the store owner and asked him about it when Penny decided it was the right time to wet her current nappy. 

Draco froze and looked down at his daughter. Then he turned to look at Harry who was trying hard not to laugh at them. The owner chuckled and got out a package. "This is the last one Mr. Malfoy. We'll owl you when new ones arrive," he said. 

They got it, changed her before she woke up and went to Florean Fortescue for ice cream. Draco got vanilla and Harry got chocolate. He couldn't understand how Draco ate vanilla but let him be. He realized their daughter would wake up soon to create a tornado and ate his ice cream fastly before it got slapped on his face.

He knew how exhausting it was to have a baby but he wouldn't change her for anything.  
•●•●•●•●•


End file.
